Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist - Duel 142
"Warriors Assemble", known as "The Final Challengers" in the Japanese version, is a chapter of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist manga. Summary 5:30 at Domino Pier, Yugi, Jonouchi and Mai get ready for the Battle City finals. Yugi thinks to himself that Battle City's final stage, the battle to find his other self's memories, is about to begin. Dark Yugi thinks to himself; he will defeat Marik for both of them. Jonouchi turns to Shizuka and asks her to watch him fight; he's going to go for the gold, because she gave him the courage. Shizuka nods and agrees, but Mai wraps her arm around Shizuka. She tells her that reality can be cruel at times and that she shouldn't look away if Jonouchi should lose to some hot blonde duelist. Jonouchi protests, while Mai winks at Yugi and tells him that the same applies to him. He's not to underestiame her. She's not the same as before. Jonouchi states that he hasn't forgotten his promise to Duel Yugi. This time as a real Duelist, fair and square. The Yugi's nod and agree. The gang hop into Mai's car to get to the finals. Mai and Shizuka sit in the front, while Honda, Jonouchi, Anzu, Yugi and Ryugi squeeze into the back. Mai protests that they can't all fit, but is told not to worry and go on. Giving up, she tells them that they'll be the ones paying the ticket. Mai recklessly ocertakes other cars, causing the backseat passengers to fall around and squash each other. They start to talk about the other finalists. Jonouchi, Yugi recalls that Kaiba said there could be up to 8. Jounouchi counts up; himself, Yugi, Mai and Kaiba makes four, leaving four others. Yugi thinks to himself that one of them is Marik. With the sun setting, the gang wonder if Kaiba intends for them to Duel through the night and where the finals are even on. Mai stats that they know the location thanks to their 6 Puzzle Cards. Up above them, Yugi spots Kaiba's helicopter heading in the same direction as them. Kaiba notices the others below him and smirks at them for following his footsteps along the road of battle. He tells them to hurry up and orders the helicopter to move full speed ahead. Down in the car, Anzu gets a phone call from Sugoroku. Sugoroku is in a total panic over not being able to find Bakura and asks if he's with them. He tells them that he brought Bakura to the hospital to get treated, but the moment he took his eyes off him he disappeared out of his room. Over at the Domino Stadium constructon site, Rishid and Marik Ishtar sit in the stands. The time has finally come, Rishid believes. Marik asks him if he remembers the agreement he made with Marik's father. "No... Not even for a moment, Rishid replies. Marik is glad. He says that he is about to put an end to the cursed inheritance that his family has suffered for 3000 years, by taking Yugi's life. This is his revenge on the darkness, that took everyting away from him. Marik laughs that no one fears the dark as more than he does. Every night he goes to sleep in pure terror. He had spent his entire childhood underground in the dark, in accordance to ancient ways, with just himself, Rishid and his family. Marik tells of how in Ancient Egypt, the Pharaohs forced their subjects to build pyramids, which were shaped like a solidfied beam of light pointing towards the sun. However one day a man, who worshipped darkness, not light came to power. There was a war and the court magicians created 7 Items to seal the darkness away. One of them was the Millennium Puzzle, which is shaped like a reverse pyramid. That is the symbol of darkness. For 3000 years, his family lived "like worms" to protect that seal, Marik says. It was written in the prophecy and handed down in his family.An evil power was sealed in darkness along with the spirit of a young king. After thousands of years of slumber, the evil power will rise again. When that happens, the kins spirit will awaken and wander the world seeking the memories he has forgotten. Marik claims that he is the only one who knows how to find these memories. Rishid tells Marik that the only ting Yugi knows is that he wants to defeat the man named Marik. That is his goal. Marik says he'll never give the king his memories back. He'll use Ra to send Yugi back to the darkness forever. That is the only way Marik will be free, he believes. According to the law of the prophecy, the moment the pharaoh regains his memory, Marik and Rishid will no longer have a reason to exist. The only for them to live, he says, is to kill Yugi and make Marik the new king. Addressing Rishid once more, Marik refers back to the start of their conversation; should he lose to Yugi, Rishid is to do as he promised Marik's father and kill Marik. Rishid accepts and says "When that time comes, I too..." The helicopter arrives at the stadium and Marik notes that the man, who holds a God Card, Seto Kaiba is here. Kaiba gets out of the helicopter and is greetd by one of the Battle City officials, who says they'd been epecting him, but thought he'd get there sooner. Kaiba tells him he stopped to do something inconsequential and asks how many of the finalists are here. The official tells him that two are here; a man with strange tattoos and a boy named Namu. Kaiba wonders if the tattooed man could be Marik. The official hands him an i.d. card. Al finalists are given one and need it to be admitted to the Dueling Area. There are now five cards left and the cut-off is 7 pm, which is about half an hour away. Mokuba points out that three more finalists should be here soon. Kaiba leaves to make a final check on his Deck. In an ally, not far from the stadium, Dark Bakura duels Ghost Kozuka. He uses "Poltergeist" terrifying Ghost, who cries that his Ghost Deck doesn't stand a chance. Bakura laughs that he's right and this is his super Occult Deck. Using "Ectoplasmer", Bakura drops Ghost's Life Points to 0, winning the Duel and knocking Ghost onto the ground. Bakura points his finger and laughs that he'll now take Ghost's Puzzle Cards and his life. Ghost is left lying motionless, while Bakura walks away, adding his new Puzzle Cards to the ones he took from other participants, giving him a total of 6. This will be the most blood-soaked tournament in the last 1000 years Bakura believes and doesn't want to miss out. Mai's car pulls up at the stadium. The official gives Yugi, Jonouci and Mai their id cards for the finals. Jonouchi asks where the other finalists are and is told that they'll be here soon. On cue Bakura arrives, much to Yugi and Jonouchi's surprise. Kaiba also returns, so 5 of the finalists now stand there. Dark Yugi quietly calls Marik to show himself. Featured Duels Ghost Kotsuzuka vs Yami Bakura Most of the Duel is skipped. Bakura is shown playing "Poltergeists" and later dropping Ghost's Life Points to 0, using "Ectoplasmer". Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. Production history Warriors Assemble is the 141st chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist. In the Japanese manga it is the 201st chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh!, and was first printed in Japanese in Weekly Shonen Jump magazine. It was reprinted in volume 23 of the Japanese graphic novels and volume 16 of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist graphic novels in English.